Mink paradise Hedgehog trouble
Mink paradise Hedgehog trouble this is an ask to join rp Plot Hedge invites some friends over to hang out but then they all get transported to a new world what will happen? This RP takes place years after Gem high year two when everyone has had a chance to go through college and get a job ten at the least Regulations Your character must be a mink or a hedgehog. Any other species will be denied. Rules *'ask to join' *'no gmoding' *'you may use language this is my rp I can make the rules and swearing is allowed' *'no sexual themes or stuff like that' *'If you join your character must be a hedgehog or a mink I may allow one exception' *place your character in there respective creature category's Cast Hedgehogs Hedge The Hedgehog Claw The Hedgehog Emily the Hedgehog Samantha the Hedgehog Minks Upsilon the Mink Sigma the Mink Vert Wheeler Tito the Mink Ryder The Mink Roleplay Prologue Hedge had got home from a long working day to his humble home and lately, he felt rather lonely. His house was in the forest, and he had no roommates, so he then remembered his days back at Gem High and his friends Hazel and Tesla, so that prompted him to send invites to the minks from Gem High since he felt he hasn't seen them in a while, so he sent out several letters out and they quickly made it out to there respective sends "Upsilon, Sigma, Vert, and Tito minks all says from Hedge with an address that states residence in the Great Mobius Forest: "''Dear Friends, I've invited you over for some tea and lunch. There is no special occasion. I just thought I'd invite some friends so I do hope all who got this do will answer yes. I'll be waiting outside my house for you. Your dear friend from Gem High, Hedge." T''he letter will read when they open there's.' Vert Wheeler plays Half Life 2 on his XBox, but Gordon Freeman died trying to destroy Nova Prospekt. Out of anger, he ejected the game while saving it and sawed in in half. A mailman on a bicycle threw newspaper and a letter at his door. Vert though he was being attacked, so he throw a blender at the mailman, causing him to fall off his bicycle. "DON'T THROW STUFF AT MY RENTAL HOUSE!" Vert said, flipping him off. He reads the letter. "Oh, it's from Hedge." Vert said, suprised. Vert goes to his garage, and tries to start his old Porsche. He began hotwiring the car and it started up instantly. He opens the garage door and drives away to meet Hedge. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Wheeler. I didn't expect you to come to the forest by car. Anyway, why don't you follow me?" Hedge whistles and a cybernetic elevator jolts up from the ground. "shall we enter?" Hedge asks, waiting for the mink to step on. Vert nods. "Just call me Vert..." He said, as he walks to the elevator. "If you say so Vert. We do have more company coming soon, so I'll send in Unit X to send them down when they arrive." Hedge said. The elevator descends so fast that it causes Vert to levitate briefly then to a sudden halt and the doors open up to Hedge's forest house. "This way..." Hedge heads down the hall. Vert follows. Hedge brings him to a room that has the usual living room furnature. "So, is there anything you'd like to eat while your here?" Hedge probably said. "Nah." Vert replied. "How have things been since you graduated Gem High, Mr.Vert? Sorry it's a nack off mine I've recently developed" Hedge asked. "Just Vert... Not well since that day... One of my friends died a week after that ..." Vert said, looking down. Ryder was laying on his bed, about to take a nap. Not 5 seconds after he closed his eyes after getting comfy, a knock was heard on his door. "I hate it when people interrupt my sleep..." Ryder mumbled and got up and answered the door. The Mailman was standing at the door. "What's the deal with this guy?" Ryder thought. "Uhhh I was told this needed special delivery." The mailman said as he handed Ryder a letter. "People still use letters?" Ryder thought. "Thanks." Ryder said to the mailman and went to the kitchen to read the letter. "Hedge? How did he know who I was, we barely spoke. This guy must be desperate. Eh, I'll bite." Ryder said to himself. He was in a grumpy mood because of being bored and his sleep being interrupted, but he threw the letter in the trash and jumped on his Harley. Ryder revved up his motorcycle and drove through the forrest. He knew exactly where Hedge lived after a brief read of the directions. He had gone to the forrest many times, he knew the forrest like the back of his hand. About 15 minutes later, Ryder pulled up to Hedge's house. "Hey yall, how's it goin'?" Ryder asked. He looked to Vert, wondering what's the deal with his hat. Forget it, he thought. Vert gave a thumbs up. Ryder's mouth widened. "Dang, brotha, that's a nice Porsche you got there! I haven't seen one of those in a long time..." "How did you get this!?!?" Ryder asked, flabbergasted. "Ah, it's an oldie. A 1984 Porsche 928. I found this at a junkyard. Got it for $400." Vert said. "Dang brotha, y'know, tweek this a bit and you got the next Noble M600!" Ryder exclaimed. "By the way, my name's Ryder. With a 'Y'." "Ryder explained "Vert Wheeler.... with a 'V'." Vert said. I'm not fumilere with cars myself but It's nice to meet you Mr. um what is your name sir? "Oh, sorry, Kyle. Kyle Williams. But, everyone calls me Ryder so, just call me that." Ryder explained. Would you like some tea somthing to eat Mr. Willams? "Please, don't call me Mr. Williams, I hate it when people use part of my real name..." Ryder said blushing. "And, thanks, but im okay. I ate a bit myself on the way here. I stopped at the Flaming Wings place." Ryder explained(Don't ask why there is a wing place in Mobius, I have no idea myself.) "Well then tell me how is things been going sence you graduated Gem High? And who was your friend Vert? "Thanks for asking, but it's been boring. The only fun things I do are hanging out with SUT, which is my acronym for Sigma, Upsilon and Theta, and Riding my motorcycle... Not much has happened in a while." Ryder explained "I can't say... It was my fault anyway..." Vert said. Emily walks out of her house,waving to her family as she walks to Hedge's house. Like with the other guests, Hedge asks if she wants any tea or something to eat and how things have been since graduating Gem High. "Gem High?"She blinks."I've went there to visit,but I never applied there before.."Emily sweatdrops. Vert waves to Emily. Emily looks at Vert and waves."Hello." "How are you doin'?" Vert said. "I'm doing fine,sir."She said as she smiles."What about you?" "A bit sad... One of my friends died, and I don't feel like talking about it... I'm Vert Wheeler." Vert said. "..."She pauses at the death part,before frowning."I'm sorry to hear about your friend's death..My name's Emily Akemi." Hedge gives a nervous chuckle and sweatdrops. He asks: "Um well then, what are you doing here? I sent invites out to those of Gem High. How do you even know I lived here?" Hedge says smiling, and blushing, while scratching his head. "My friend attends Gem High and told me to come here,because they couldn't come and wanted me to come."She sweatdrops. "I go to Emerald High, not exactly sure how I got that mail. Probably because that Gem High was destroyed and all their students had to move there." Vert said. Samantha left Lestland and trusted her friends to look after the place while she's gone. Samantha arrived at Hedge's house. She knocked on the front door. "Hello, Ms. Hedgehog. Come on in. Would you like some tea and something to eat?" Hedge said. And I don't remember her going to Emerald High... Vert thought. "Yes please. Do you have biscuits?" Samantha asked. "Can't have tea without biscuits." "American or English biscuits?" Hedge said. "English ones please." Samantha replied. "So what are we gonna do?" Vert said. "I'm planning to street race tomorrow and I can't wait too long." Meanwhile, a pair of minks was on Hedge's front porch, being one of the last few people to arrive at the house. Sigma, the blonde mink, looked back over her shoulder at her friend behind her. "Are you ready, Upsilon? We get to see a couple of people from our days back in Gem High! It's gonna be totally fun, I can just tell." "I suppose..." Upsilon, the purple mink, said tentatively. "Do you think Theta's alright with-" "Nonsense! You need to lighten up and stop worrying; I'm sure he's absolutely fine!" Sigma persuaded. With that, she knocked on Hedge's front door. "I got this, Hedge." Vert said. He walks to the door and opens it. Then, he saw Sigmer. "Uuuuuuuuuuuuh.... hi?" Vert said shyly. "Hi-hiya!" Sigma greeted warmly to Vert, despite the fact that she didn't recognize him. "We're here for Hedge's house party! ... Is he here?" "Yes, he's here. You may come in.." Vert said, moving out of the mink's way. "Terribly sorry for not answering, Ms. Sigma and Mr. Upsilon. I was a bit spaced out at the moment. Would you like anything to eat while your here? Some tea too?" Hedge said. Category:Roleplay Category:Hedgehogs Category:Minks